narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kyūseishu
Kyūseishu Sano, was born into both the Uchiha and Hyūga Clans, respectfully, and through unknown means is the half brother of Saisei Sano. Despite his lineage, Kyu has taken up Sano as his last name in respect for his brother's fallen clan. After the death of his Uchiha father Kyu was given a pair of mature Sharingan eyes, in turn advancing his into their eternal stage. When his mother passed away, he was given her Byakugan eyes and with minor surgery obtained the ability to switch between his pair of Sharingan eyes and Byakugan eyes, allowing him to inherit both clans dōjutsus. Personality Kyūseishu is one who leaves many perplexed at face-value. He has a calm and cool atmosphere, but underneath has a boiling cauldron of different emotions, some that he still does not understand himself. One trait he has that is consistent, however, is that he quick to defend his ideals, aggressively if necessary. He often questions even the most trivial things, wanting to make sure he knows all details before doing or believing something, which hardly ever happens if the ideal contradicts his own. Appearance Abilities Taijutsu Gentle Fist Kyūseishu's fighting style is the signature style of his clan, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's insight into people's chakra pathway system. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. As Kyūseishu's Byakugan is stronger than most, and is able to see special nodes on the chakra network, called tenketsu, He can use Gentle Fist to not only damage opponents, but control their chakra flow as well. Using the Gentle Fist, Kyūseishu can affect internal organs, and is capable of killing an opponent with a single strike should he aim to harm the heart, however due to some ingrained sadism, he is more likely to mess-around with an opponents body than simply kill them outright. Kenjutsu Because he is formally educated in the proper manner to utilize a blade, Kyūseishu's kenjutsu forms are often quite polished, making use of the basic principles of the blade. Infused with advanced training in most sword techniques, combined with his own incredible acrobatic prowess, the limits of his swordsman is outstanding, as he is capable of virtually defending and attacking from all possible positions. His swordsplay is typically filled with feints that creates opening, causing misdirection from his enemies. Combined with his speed, his feints are often fast, quick, leaving him capable of creating openings with a single motion. The feigning techniques utilize effective moments of the blade and of the body. Twisting one's body to match the feign of the blade is often the most convincing, but for many shinobi, switching directions is too difficult, thus the application of this feigning method is rarely used in combat. However, Kyūseishu's agile nature allows for such, as he can change direction so spontaneously, that he can strike down his opponent before they have the opportunity to properly respond to the feign. Crystal Release Kyūseishu possesses a unique ninja art: the Crystal Release. It is not clear if it is truly a kekkei genkai as it has been used by many ninja of no clear relation, however Kyūseishu has made it clear that the Crystal Release cannot be copied with the Sharingan, but Tsunade also indicates that there were rumors of this ability although it was never confirm during the ninja wars. By using this power, Kyūseishu can summon and manipulate crystal in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls or unique snowflake-patterned shuriken. Kyūseishu may even stand and ride upon his crystallized constructs and use it as protection in hand-to-hand combat. Kyūseishu's Crystal Release ninjutsu seems to be closely related to the Earth and Wind elements, seeing as how it is vulnerable to Lightning Release and Fire Release. It is stated by Kabuto and by Kakashi when another user of Crystal Release, Guren, uses it that Crystal Release techniques can crystallize moisture in the air, therefore giving users of it, like Kyūseishu, an infinite source of weapons. The density of this power appears to be very high as even the Wood Release was unable to penetrate it. The Crystal Release ability is presumed to be very powerful as Orochimaru at one point desired it for himself. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kyūseishu awakened the Sharingan at the age of nine, after his training under his father and is now able to keep his Sharingan active constantly with minimal drain on his chakra levels. This dōjutsu grants Kyūseishu as to all who possess it a set of standard powers in the form of multiple enhanced visual powers, like being able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, accurately predict nearly all of a person's movements, from that He can also perfectly mimic a person's movements and copy their techniques into his own arsenal, provided he is physically conditioned for it. His Sharingan can also cast powerful genjutsu through eye-contact, he is also able to repel an enemy's technique that attacked his mind. Mangekyō Sharingan Kyūseishu's Mangekyō Sharingan awakened at age 15 when he heard of his father's death. Unlike other Sharingan, which have a black design and red background, Yun's Mangekyō is one of the few that is shown to have a red design and a black background. The first and for a long time the only Mangekyō technique to awake in his eyes was the Amaterasu, a ninjutsu which allows him to create a black flame, that he could direct by moving his eye, to burn through anything in its path, including fire itself. Kyūseishu managed to master the Amaterasu to such a degree that he was able to even extinguish them at will. The flames originate from his right eye while he extinguishes them with his left eye. But despite his mastery of the Amaterasu no other techniques awakened in his eyes for a long time. Finally after a lot of training he managed to learn to use another Mangekyō technique, the Kamui, based in his right eye. Using this jutsu he can manipulate space, and has the ability to suck targets or even tear off parts of a target and hurl them into another dimension. Byakugan His Byakugan grants him 360 degree vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the above the third thoracic vertebra. Upon it's activation he is immediately granted a 50 meter field of vision that he has extended up to approximately 500 kilometers, which can be extended even further through certain techniques. He can use it to see through all solid objects, smokescreens, and even ninjutsu barriers. It can tell the difference between non-corporeal clones and the real person and see through techniques that hide the user from sight. It can magnify in on the smallest of things, keep up with high-speed movement, see in x-ray, infrared, and night vision. Despite all of this, the absolute greatest ability of the Byakugan is that it can be used to see chakra in all of it's forms. Capable of seeing the chakra flow, the chakra pathway system, someone's chakra natures, and even the color of chakra allowing him to differentiate people based on their own unique chakra signatures. It can tell when genjutsu is being used due to the change in chakra flow within a person's body and can discern transformations from the real person via their chakra. Category:Male